Rachael/The Call Girl Killer (Creepshow III)
Rachael (Camille Lacey) is a villainess from the 2006 horror movie Creepshow III. Rachael is a prostitute and a serial killer, her preferred method of killing is stabbing her victims to death with a knife. She also seems to really enjoy her work as she derives obvious sexual pleasure from killing. A news report on the radio shows that the police seem to suspect that a prostitute serial killer is on the loose, they attribute 10 previous murders to her and dub her The Call Girl Killer. The shot of a closed bedroom door is shown from the outside, inside the sounds of a man screaming out in pain can be heard, at the same time the sound of a woman having an orgasm can be heard. Rachael steps out of the room a short while later and cleans the blood off a knife. She then receives a phone call from a young man called Victor, who is looking to use her services having found her picture and number online. Rachael views him as another victim and takes his address, then heads to her car. On the way to her car she is stopped by a crazy religious lady asking her to accept the lord as her saviour and to repent as the end is near. Rachael turns around and stabs her to death, she watches with a sadistic smile and chuckles to herself as the woman collapses to the floor and bleeds out. She gets in her car and turns on the radio to hear a news report talking about her previous murders and that the police suspect a prostitute as the killer. She seems pleased to finally hear the news reporting her killings but doesn't think The Call Girl Killer is a very original name. She drives off to Victor's house. When she gets there Victor answers the door, Rachael asks where his parents are and he says they're out of town, she asks why there are no photos of him around the house, and he says that he's the failure of the family. The two then go upstairs where Rachael takes a $1000 payment in advance for her services. She handcuffs Victor to the bed and blindfolds him, she then grabs her knife and slightly digs it into his chest for a short while before finally stabbing him to death. She stabs him 9 times with the knife and has an orgasm during this as Victor's blood sprays all over her. She looks at his corpse, throws a pillow over his face and calls him pathetic. After the kill she has a shower, she comes out and hears a voice calling her name. She heads back into the bedroom and hears the voice ask why she killed him. Rachael takes the pillow off Victor's face to see he's still alive and is actually a vampire. She screams in terror as Victor breaks free from the bed and grabs her. Rachael begs him not to kill her but he bites into her neck, causing her to bleed out and die. Her corpse is later seen hung up in the living room along with the house's actual inhabitants. Victor having killed them earlier as well. Gallery RachaelTheCallGirl02.png|Rachael stabs the crazy religious woman to death RachaelTheCallGirl03.png|She sadistically watches the woman bleed to death on the floor RachaelTheCallGirl04.png|Rachael grabs her preferred weapon of choice, ready to use on Victor RachaelTheCallGirl05.png|Rachael straddles a bound Victor and stabs him with her knife RachaelTheCallGirl06.png|Rachael enjoying the kill RachaelTheCallGirl07.png|A face of pure sexual enjoyment from killing her victim RachaelTheCallGirl08.png|A face of pure sexual enjoyment from killing her victim RachaelTheCallGirl09.png|A face of pure sexual enjoyment from killing her victim RachaelTheCallGirl10.png|She returns from the shower to find that Victor is actually a vampire. She begs him not to kill her... RachaelTheCallGirl11.png|But the vampire has no mercy for her, and puts an end to The Call Girl Killer Category:2000s Category:Alias Category:Begs Villain for Mercy Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corpse Category:Evil Laugh Category:Excessively Violent Category:Freud Buster Category:Graphic Demise Category:High Heels Category:Knife Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Muscular Category:Prostitute Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Sexual Sadist Category:The Vamp Category:Demise: Severed Jugular Category:Fate: Deceased